


Preparation

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The medics are doing their version of a bandage rolling get-together.
Series: Marks of the Force [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Preparation

Cardio walked in and had to duck as Fracture threw an aid pack past the door to land in the bin collecting them.

"Seriously, vod?"

"Didn't know you were there," Fracture said cheerfully, starting in on the next one.

Kix shook his head at the younger medic. Fracture was only a second year, as opposed to him and Cardio being firsts. 

"Can we focus, please?" Helix asked, not even looking up when a couple of the others tossed bandages at him for being a downer.

"Cheer up, vod," Fracture told him. "It's just combat prep."

"Combat prep leads to combat," Helix said, looking up. "Look, I know what we were created for. I know what we train for, outside of our specialty skills. But I'm not looking forward to more death."

That did sober Fracture. He hadn't been cleared yet for the last mobile operation that had taken more than a squad or two. A whole company had gone… and ten vod'e had not come home. The Jedi had gotten more jumpy about allowing the men to go on missions, insisting that if the Fleet or a system force requested them, a Jedi had to be allowed to go as well.

"We'll take care of our companies," Kix said firmly. "We'll help each other. And we have both buir'e to come back home to, to tell the parts we have trouble to, if our Jedi isn't the right one to go to with it."

"Kriffin' right," Vasq called from where he was tossing bits into assembly boxes that the rest were taking to actually make into the kits.

"Master Che said we are all exemplary doctors," Cardio told them. "So… we just keep doing what we do best, when we go."

"If only we made exemplary patients," someone answered that.


End file.
